koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
King
Francia |Altura = 175 cm |Peso = 59 kg |Tipo-de-sangre = A |Familiares/Relaciones = Jan (hermano), Ryo Sakazaki (rival, amigo e interés amoroso). |Ocupación = Dueña de un Bar, bar tender, sommelier de vinos, ex-sicario de Mr. Big |Gustos = Su hermano menor, su gato,llamado Marron |Odios = Gente problemática como Jack Turner |Hobbies = Coleccionar copas y botellas de vino, creación de cocteles |Comida = Verduras, el Vino |Deportes = Billar |Habilidad-especial = Crear Coctéles |Musica = Jazz |Medidas = 86 cm, 57 cm, 86 cm |Estilo-de-pelea = Muai Thai |Nombre = King (posiblemente un apodo) |Raza = Humano }}King (キング) es un personaje de los títulos Art of Fighting y The King of Fighters. Ella debutó en el primer Art of Fighting como el único personaje seleccionable femenino. La apariencia de King en el primer Art of Fightin se hizo para ocultar su género, con el volante del juego incluso usándolo para referir al personaje como hombre. Según una entrevista con su diseñador, King fue inspirado y modelado principalmente después de la cantante jamaicana, Grace Jones. Durante la etapa de concepto, se inspiraron en el personaje de la mujer secuaz en la película de Hong Kong China White, interpretada por la actriz de acción holandesa Muay Thai Saskia Van Rijswijk. Apariencia King es una mujer muy hermosa y con un cuerpo bien entrenado y esbelto. Sin embargo, debido a que ella viste como hombre casi siempre, no se puede notar su apariencia física. Es de estatura media, delgada, con el cabello rubio y corto y ojos azules. Siempre viste una elegante traje que está compuesto por una camisa blanca con un moño, guante blancos, pantalones y un saco color rojo carmesí. Desde The King of Fighters '96, King tiene un cambio en su vestimenta, cambiando el saco por un chaleco también rojo carmesí, ajustado a su cuerpo. Sin embargo en The King of Fighters 98, ella cambia nuevamente, volviendo a usar un saco, esta vez blanco. Desde The King of Fighters 2000 en adelante, vuelve a llevar su saco original. Para The King of Fighters XIII, King cambia notoriamente su vestimenta. Ahora no usa el saco, llevando solo su camisa blanca, y ahora con pantalones negros ajustados y guantes negros sin dedos. En los Endings de The King of Fighters XI y XIII, se puede apreciar a King llevar vestidos que permiten apreciar mejor su belleza. Historia Art of Fighting King es una habilidosa luchadora que ganó fama de forma rápida al derrotar a un conocido campeón de Muay Thai. Por varias razones -como ocultar su verdadera identidad, para presentarse a sí misma como una luchadora confiable, y otros asuntos respecto a su género- se esfuerza por aparentar ser un hombre y defenderse de los peligros de Southtown. Cinco años antes de Art of Fighting, sufre una humillante derrota cuando es encontrada por Jack Turner y su pandilla. Encontrándose entonces en pobreza, fue forzada para trabajar para Mr. Big como sicario. Su secreto es al final expuesto cuando es derrotada por Ryo Sakazaki quien busca a su hermana Yuri. King acepta ayudarle a encontrar a su hermana y guía a Ryo y a Robert al escondite de Mr. Big y es liberada de su servicio al ser derrotado. En el siguiente título, ella continúa con su pasión de ser una peleadora callejera hasta que su hermano menor, Jan, necesita una operación para recuperar el uso de sus piernas. Ella ingresa al torneo King of Fighters con la esperanza de ganar el premio en efectivo. En su ending, ella es sorprendida al ver a Jan caminando en sus pies. Ryo y Robert pagaron la operación en gratitud a su ayuda para encontrar a Yuri. De acuerdo con Ryo, ella sigue bien al momento de Buriki One. Dirigiendo el Illusion bar, Ryo en ocasiones se detiene para verla y charlar. Pues él la considera a ella un "buen amigo", su relación probablemente no tenga dirección romántica. The King of Fighters Como todos los personajes de Art of Fighting que aparecen en King of Fighters, La historia de King sigue bastante intacta, pero continúa en una continuidad alterna (Art of Fighting parece tomar lugar en 1991). Durante las series, King actúa como miembro consistente del equipo Womens' Team. También ella logra abrir su propio bar en Inglaterra (y después en South Town), el bar "Illusion", y contrata a dos sirvientas llamadas Sally y Elizabeth que la asisten. Ella accede a entrar al equipo Art of Fighting en The King of Fighters 2000 cuando Yuri le ruega que sea su reemplazo. Cuando Robert duda de su credibilidad, King es capaz de probar su valía en un extenso concurso de patadas. Aunque ella sugirió a otros personajes para que tomaran su puesto, King entra al torneo KOF XIII pues no quiere perder ante los otros equipos. Personalidad King es en cierto grado confiable, pero violenta. Ella es incuestionablemente leal a sus compañeros, pero difícilmente considerada con sus enemigos. Es una mujer de armas tomar, pero tranquila y seria la mayoría del tiempo. A pesar que King es una mujer apasionada, rara vez muestra un lado sensible hacia sus amigos (y cuando lo hace, las cosas aparentan ir mal). King siempre usa vestimenta masculina porque ella dice sentirse más cómoda con ella, ya que no le agrada ser exhibicionista (según ella) pero suele usar minifaldas y blusas como cualquier mujer. Aunque King alguna vez estuvo guerra con su propio sexo, parece que nunca ha sido tan pendiente de su sexualidad. Ella parece estar muy atraída por Ryo Sakazaki e incluso tienen posturas especiales al comienzo de una pelea que implican esto. Aunque King parece masculina casi todo el tiempo, algunos rastros de feminidad se muestran en ciertas veces. Como ejemplo, King asume una pose bastante femenina durante su taunt en el que dice C'mon Baby! Para la historia de su equipo en KOF XIII, ella quiere lucir un vestido para la fiesta de victoria de su equipo. Estilo de Pelea King usa una variación distinta del Muay Thai. Ella emplea muchas patadas y giros acrobáticos que no suelen ser utilizadas por los practicantes de kickboxing. Su estilo es muy parecido al estilo Coreano conocido como Kun Gek Do. Siendo francesa, es más que probable que ella tambien emplea técnicas del Savate en sus luchas. Poderes *'Proyectil de Energía - '''King puede lanzar un proyectil de energía con sus patadas. *'Patadas de Energia - King puede lanzar proyectiles de energía de sus pies. Es como una variante del Hougen de los Sakasaki, pero lanzada con los pies. Puede lanzar hasta 3 series de esta técnica. *'Super Velocidad - '''con su maestría de Kun Gek Do, King tiene gran habilidad para pelear con sus pies. Esto hace que tenga una velocidad de movimiento mayor a la de un ser humano ordinario. Puede correr más rápido, puede atacar a patadas a una gran velocidad, que apenas hace visible el número de ataques que puede ejecutar. Como su mayor habilidad es el combate usando sus pies, se asume que su habilidad de reacción con los brazos es mas baja que la de las piernas. Música *'Michiya Iya - Art of Fighting *'Ne! (Hey!)' - The King of Fighters '94, '98 y '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a King, Mai y Yuri como equipo) *'Kabocha to Piero (Pumpkin & Piero)' - Art of Fighting 2 *'Tsuchi o Hau Bass' - The King of Fighters '95, '98 Ultimate Match (como EX King) *'Get'n Up' - The King of Fighters '96, '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a King, Mai y Kasumi como equipo) *'Fairy' - The King of Fighters '98, '98 y '98 Ultimate Match *'Diet' - The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a EX King, EX Mai y EX Yuri como equipo) *'Sha-La-La' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Beauty and the Beast' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'The Queen of Fighters' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Tears' - The King of Fighters 2002 (si usas a King como equipo) *'I'm Hot for you' - The King of Fighters 2003, The King of Fighters XIII (Versión Consola, como Tema Tipo B) *'After a Long Absence' - The King of Fighters XI *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Masquerade' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'A Wonderful Person' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *""Splendid Soldier"" - The King Of Fighters XIV Actrices de voz *Harumi Ikoma - Desde su debut *Yumi Tōma - The King of Fighters '94 Dengeki Bunko drama CD *Masako Katsuki - anime Art of Fighting *Sharon Becker - anime Art of Fighting (voz en inglés) Apariciones *Art of Fighting *The King of Fighters 94 *Art of Fighting 2 *Quiz The King of Fighters *The King of Fighters 95 *The King of Fighters 96 *The King of Fighters 97 *The King of Fighters 98 *The King of Fighters 99 *Capcom vs SNK *Capcom vs SNK Pro *Capcom vs SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 - Personaje exclusivo en PS2 y XBOX *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters 98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters XIV Cameos *The King of Fighters 2002 - Cameo en el stage de México *The King of Fighters XII - Hablando con Ryo en su historia; cameo en texto de una de las citas de victoria de Athena *KOF: Maximum Impact - Cameo de fondo *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Cameo de fondo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Koi no Iroha ~Sazanka Chiru Fuyu~ *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai Apariciones en Anime *Art of Fighting *The King of Fighters: Destiny Ver También *King/Atuendos *King/Movimientos Tarjetas Sprites Galería Arts Image:King_AOF.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK Image:King..jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 King_2.jpg|Art Of Fighting 2 King94.jpg|The King Of Fighters 94 King95.jpg|The King Of Fighters 95 King96.jpg|The King Of Fighters 96 King97.jpg|The King Of Fighters 97 King98.png|The King of Fighters 98 King99.jpg|The King Of Fighters 99 King00.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2000 Kingstriker2000.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2000 Striker King01.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2001 King_2002.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2002 Image:King_2003.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2003 Kingxi.jpg|The King Of Fighters XI Kingnw.jpg|The King Of Fighters Neowave King_KOFXIV.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV Scans KingXIpotrait.png|Retrato en KOF XI Image:King-anime.jpg|King in the AOF TV special. Image:King beachattack.jpg|King in SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack Image:King pachinko.jpg|King in the first KOF pachislot. 015.png|Trofeo King KOF XIII 396625_295895297123151_167092176670131_888466_94295028_n.jpg|Introduccion KOF 98 UM king dialogues.png|Dialogos de King en KOF XIII 1895425-gallarycard130.png|Chibi KOF XIII Poses de Victoria KingWin2002.png|Ganadora KOF 2002 Win_king2003.gif|Ganadora KOF 2003 king_portrait_win.png|Ganadora KOF XI 2077442-king.png|Ganadora KOF XIII Cartas King_kof_x_fatal_fury_card.jpg|King en KOF X Fatal Fury Curiosidades *En algunos juegos, cuando King sufre un k.o. con algún movimiento especial, su vestimenta superior se desgarra. Esto sucede en Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters '94 y The King of Fighters '95. Un detalle de lo que se le conoce como fan service y esto también se repite con Yuri. Esto fue eliminado en sagas posteriores, hasta The King of Fighters XIII que se vuelve a incluir. *Ella es idéntica a su hermano menor, Jean. *En KOF 98 su intro con Joe Higashi hace referencia al pasado de King cuando conoció a Joe en un torneo de Muay Thai (Joe en esa epoca desconocia el verdadero sexo de king por su apariencia ambigua). *Se dice que King fue inspirada en la actriz y artista marcial Cynthia Rothrock. *La voz de King ha sido interpretada desde su debut en Art of Fighting por la seiyuu Harumi Ikoma, quien también le da voz a Blue Mary (KOF y Fatal Fury) y a Nakoruru de Samurai Shodown. *King ha aparecido en todas las ediciones en 2D de The King Of Fighters, excepto en la edición de 2002, los diseñadores del juego, mencionaban que le daban un "descanso" (algo similar a lo que le ocurrió a Mai en la edición de The King of Fighters XI tiempo después), de hecho, ella aparecía en el fondo como un cameo en el escenario de México en ese juego, pero los fans no les agrado esta decisión y hubo protestas por ello, así que en las versiones caseras del The King of Fighters 2002 se incluyó a King como personaje seleccionable por medio de una clave. Pruebas KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Nacidos en Abril Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Personajes de Francia Categoría:Personajes de Art of Fighting Categoría:Habilidad en Muai Thai Categoría:Personajes con nombre completo desconocido Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Saga de NESTS Categoría:Saga de Ash Categoría:Personajes de Inglaterra